


Tales from the Crypt Stories

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mummies, Serial Killers, Vampires, Werewolves, two faced man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hannigram stories not linked together but based on some of my favorite Tales from the Crypt episodes. May be adding more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 20: Lower Berth

Tales from the Crypt Episode 20: Lower Berth 

They were coming again. 

Will could hear the excited voices as they grew near, the laughing and the screams the further down the tent they got. He knew they’d scream the loudest for him, they always did. 

“Next up, it’s our main attraction. A most alarming oddity like you have never seen `before! I give you, THE TWO FACED MAN!”

Will readied himself for the curtain to open, though every time it did he still winced just like he did now. 

“OH IT’S HIDEOUS!”

“LOOK AT THAT! I THINK I’M GONNA BE SICK!”

Will put his head down, feeling tears in his eyes. 

Chilton leaned down and hissed, “Look up freak if you wanna eat tonight.”

Will did and several more people screamed, he saw a woman faint back in a man’s arms. 

Jack moved down the crowd, the curtain closing as Will wiped at his face. 

“Naughty boy! Naughty!”

Will growled, ramming the cage as Chilton got out his cane. “You don’t scare me, freak. I’ll beat your hide.”

Will crawled as far away from the cage door as he could, whimpering. 

“Yeah, that’s more like it. Freak.”

He watched Chilton slink off, wiping at his face as he waited for the footsteps to disappear before he began fiddling with the faulty lock on his cage. 

Chilton knew he got out all the time, always found him under the food tent eating garbage and trying to find something warm to cover with besides the barely clothes he had been given. 

Will had grown up here, he had been given him to the carnival when he was fifteen after his father’s death and the police had found him in their home all alone. He felt tears in his eyes remembering his father, who was determined to raise him right even though no one would ever see him.

He missed smiles and kind words, no one here tried to talk to him and he never tried anymore after the first time when Chilton beat him so badly he still had trouble standing. 

Not that he got much chances to stand. 

Will opened the door to the cage just as he heard movement from the stall next to his. He stood on shaky legs, walking to the edge of the curtain separating them and peeking in. 

It was a coffin, or from here it looked like one. The workers were talking and he listened. 

“Where’d they get a damn mummy from anyway? Ain’t those in the museums?”

Will had never had trouble with Brian or Jimmy, though they never smiled or talked to him they’d never yelled or spit either. 

“I hear Chilton got a real shady fella that he bought it from, real dapper bastard from England or somethin? Says this mummy was a killer from Egypt, Hambil? I think?”

Will hadn’t read anything but signs for corn dogs and popcorn for almost five years now, but he remembered reading about mummies in Egypt. He waited till they were gone, walking over to the mummy’s sar–the word was on the tip of his tongue but it was hard to remember. 

He pushed back and gasped, staring at the mummy inside.

He was beautiful. 

Will stared at his unwrapped face, hard and soft at once though he could see the rotting of his skin if he looked hard enough. There was a huge necklace on his neck, Will reached out to touch it running his hand over the jewel. He almost thought it glowed but before he could look closer he heard footsteps. 

He ran off through the back, hungry for more than the scraps Chilton would be giving him later. 

He wanted meat. 

Images in his head made his mouth water, blood dripping meat cooked over a fire and Will thought he could hear screams but food was the only thing on his mind. 

It was hard to go around unseen, the carnival was so small but he did rummaging in the garbage and coming up with barely finished hot dogs that he inhaled. 

‘You are a growing boy,’ he heard a voice say from far off, fond and warm. 

He looked around behind him and saw no one, licking his mouth as he started to run back. 

Where Chilton was waiting. 

Will froze, Chilton standing there with his cane. 

“Naughty boy, Freak. Naughty.”

Will snarled, moving away from him as Frederick ran at him hitting Will with the cane again and again. He cried out barely able to move, though no one came. Soon he could do nothing but fade into the dark. 

When he woke inside his cage, covered in bruises and blood, Will whimpered. 

'He should die for that.’ The voice from earlier said, Will sniffling. 

“He’s stronger than me.”

‘He is not stronger than me.’

Will frowned. 

“I’m losin’ it.”

'No, young one. You are the strongest mind I have ever encountered in my travels. The most pure.’

Will smiled, feeling flattered but saying, “Now I’m givin’ myself compliments.”

'Your name.’

“Will. Yours?”

'Pharaoh Hannibal, though the philistines in this monstrous place are to call me Hannibal the Cannibal Mummy.’

Will froze. 

He remembered the mummy on the other side of the wall, the beauty in his dead face and thought for a moment Hannibal got flattered at his description.

‘Thank you, Will, no one has thought me beautiful for a very long time.’

Will smiled, blushing. “Why are you talking to me? How?”

'I want to. No other that has laid a hand on my jewels has not tried to take it. I…seem to have formed a bond with you.’

Will swallowed and said, “What can I do for you?”

He could almost feel Hannibal smiling .

'Meat, little one. I need meat.’

Will sighed, “Only hot dogs here.”

'Human.’

Will shivered. “Oh. I…I know someone.”

That evening he didn’t fear the crowd as much as before, Hannibal’s voice in his head telling him not to believe them that his worth did not equal his face. 

He held his head high, snarling at the masses the “philistines” as Hannibal called them enjoying the fear he caused.

Will could feel Hannibal’s anger at the crowd mocking him, feeling proud that someone so beautiful cared for him. 

'You are beautiful no matter what they say, Will.’

Will thought that was a nice lie, since Hannibal had never looked at his faces before he didn’t know just how horrible he looked.

'I have seen your mind and it is beautiful. Your face matters not.’

The crowd moved on, Will pondering the words in his head as he heard Jack announce Hannibal. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, a new and most amazing attraction: a powerful Pharaoh, taken for his crimes against his subjects. Hannibal the cannibal, the infamous king of killers was killed by his people and wrapped in ceremonial windings buried alive with the evil curse placed on those who would touch his jewel. Try not to scream, he may come back and bite you!”

The screams were twice as loud as those for Will, he felt Hannibal’s happiness at causing fear and they shared a memory of screams even more terrified than these. 

“Those were from you. You made people scream.”

'Yes, Will. I chose to be a monster inside while my outside showed nothing. If I had not eaten someone I should not have…’

“How can you talk to me? How…you speak English.”

'I have been exhibited for a very long time, it is amazing what one can absorb being trapped in this shell over time.’

“Chilton bought you?”

'I was stolen off a boat in New Orleans by a remarkably good thief though he feared for his life after I did not treat the men who would steal from me too kindly.’

“You killed them.”

'I did. But that was not enough, I need…I need connection, I need you.’

Will warmed at the words. 

No one had needed him for a very long time. 

'You can eat me after I bring you Chilton. I want you to.’

There was no reply. 

Chilton came inside and tossed him some scraps, snarling, “You did good freak, real scary. Crawford says I could get top billing with that mummy but you were fadin’ fast. Don’t know what’s got into you.”

Will chewed on his meat, growling as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Chilton. 

“And then I got him,” he walked over and pulled the curtain, Will seeing Hannibal properly for the first time. He sighed, dropping his food and staring. Chilton laughed, “You got a thing for it? Two face freak and the mummy King!”

He laughed and Will snarled, rushing the cage when Chilton walked over to Hannibal, running his hand over him once and laughing at Will. 

“I got designs on your fella, Two Face, whatcha gonna do?”

Will didn’t move as Chilton touched the necklace, staring at it in awe. 

“Verger said it’s cursed but what’s he know?”

'Will.’

Chilton reached out and unhooked the necklace, not even noticing the glow coming from Hannibal as he stared at it. 

Will watched in awe as he started to move, one arm coming up as it tore from it’s binding and when he was on Chilton it was too late. 

The man had no time to scream, Hannibal’s mouth breaking open as he bit and tore into him, chewing his throat out. 

Will hurriedly unlocked his cage, scrambling out and walking across the stage to help hold him there. 

Hannibal’s eyes were white as snow, his skin sallow rotten as he took down the meat offered. Will watched him eat Chilton ravenously; suddenly full of vigor he should not be his dead jaw moving with gusto.

It was Chilton dying that finally stopped Hannibal, he pulled back and Will wanted to touch so badly but couldn’t bring himself to. 

Hannibal did it for him, reaching out with rotten fingers and brushing cheeks of both his faces. 

'I see you.’

Will felt tears on his face as he shook, “Please.”

'I could not eat you, not you.’

Will stood and glared, pulling away with his back to Hannibal, “I don’t, I’m a monster and I can’t…”

He could hear every movement Hannibal made, every tear in his bandages as he got close. His coarse skin was like silk to Will. 

'Come and be a monster with me.’

Will shook with want and turned, the smell of old death in his noses. Hannibal touched his face, and Will pressed his lips to the dead ones in front of him, sighing into the touch. 

“Okay.”

When morning came, they found Chilton’s rotted corpse in the empty sarcophagus with their two biggest acts nowhere to be found.


	2. Episode 51: Werewolf Concerto

There was another murder. 

The guests of The Mountain Hotel and Resort were all terrified, some were refusing to continue their stay and others were demanding to know why the authorities had yet to be called. 

Hannibal Lecter was doing neither. 

He sipped his wine, smiling to himself as another set of guests went up to the Hotel manager, Frederick Chilton, shouting in the man’s face and demanding answers he could not give. 

He licked his lips, remembering the taste of the man he’d slaughtered the night before the feeling of the blood in his mouth as it hit his tongue and the meat as it slid down his throat. 

Hannibal was a werewolf, one of a very select few he was aware of, and it was just his luck that most people did not believe in such things. 

“We are trying to figure out all we can, I assure you all there are deals in the works that will nip this business in the bud as soon as possible.” 

“I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY NO ONE IS TELLING US ANYTHING? WHERE IS THE POLICE?” a woman yelled, her blond hair bouncing as she grew more upset. 

Hannibal could hear the heart beating wildly in her chest and wondered what it would taste like in his teeth. “Tell them the truth, Frederick, you have no idea what is going on here,” he teased. 

Several people looked his way as he lounged on the couch. 

“Mr. Lecter, I assure you…”

“It’s a wolf! A werewolf!” 

Hannibal turned towards the voice, a red haired woman he remembered being told was a reporter was standing not far from him. 

“Is that so, Miss…?”

“Lounds,” she said, sitting down beside him, “Mr. Lecter, your reputation proceeds you. I’ve read several of your books.” 

Hannibal preened even though he knew she was only flattering him as a pretense. “I do not need to thrive on my reputation, Ms. Lounds.” 

“Freddie,” she corrected, smiling at Frederick and the other guests, “And I know it sounds far fetched but it’s the truth. There isn’t any wolves in the area and all the deaths have been mauling that occurred only on the last two days of the full moon. You can’t tell me that’s a coincidence.” 

A few people tittered, Hannibal smirking over the rim of his wineglass. 

“I think you have read too may books, Ms. Lounds.”

She glared at him. “I’m sure that I’m not the only one.”

Freddie sat up, stomping off as he heard Frederick attempt to placate the masses once more. 

“You know, she’s probably right,” a voice said, cutting through the dim. 

Hannibal looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“She’s right?” 

The man walked over to him, holding what smelled like a glass of rum and sat down with a smirk. “The werewolf thing, I’ve heard they’re coming back you know.”

Hannibal smiled. “Is that so? Popularity wise?” 

The man’s smile widened, “Oh yes, I’ve heard lots of tales. I should know, I…”

“Mr. Graham?” someone cut him off, making Hannibal frown. 

A man stood at his side, holding a novel, “I don’t mean to bother you sir, but could you sign this?” 

The man, Mr. Graham apparently, sighed, “Sure, it’s fine. I…you know, this isn’t my CD.”

Mr. Graham smiled, his cheeks reddening, “I know, it’s your father’s CD but…I don’t have any of yours with me and I…”

He took the compact disc, the title ‘The Deep End of Blood by Robert Graham’ and signed, the man still hovering without speaking. 

“I don’t take pictures with fans.”

Hannibal saw the disappointment in the fan’s eyes as he turned his back, downing the remainder of his drink. 

“That was not overly friendly to those who pay your bills, Mr. Graham.” 

He saw the humor in his companion’s gaze. “You have no idea what I used to go through, that’s why I stopped playing piano all together except for,” he eyed Hannibal, “special guests. Also, it’s Will. Mr. Graham was my father.” 

Hannibal sipped his wine, “You do not seem like someone who enjoys attention, I can see at least three pairs of eyes on you not including my own and you do not seem interested.” 

Will smiled, setting down his finished glass. “Not at all, I am quite interested.” 

Hannibal’s eyes followed his every movement. “I have not seen you here since my arrival, and I have been here for two days now.” 

Will looked at him with a smirk, “You just haven’t been looking hard enough, Darling, I’ve been here the whole time.”

Hannibal licked over his teeth, imagining biting into Will not for food but for both of their pleasures. The idea was very satisfying, “You said you were…interested.” 

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s suddenly, taking his wine glass and downing it. He set it down on the table and leaned forward, inhaling Hannibal’s scent. Hannibal wanted to drown in their combined scents for days, learning every inch of Will’s beautiful skin. 

“I did. Are you, Darling?”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek but Will moved away, standing as he teased “No sampling the merchandise, Mister…?”

“Hannibal.” 

Will smiled, looking over his shoulder at him. “I know. I heard Freddie say your name earlier. I just wanted a proper introduction before I head off to my room.” 

Hannibal stood up, “I thought you were interested, Will.”

Will looked him over, licking his lips before replying, “Midnight. Room 313. You can share my bubble bath.” 

Hannibal growled, knowing his eyes were probably glowing but he could not help the urge. He wanted Will Graham, desperately, though he had no idea why. 

“Mr. Lecter?” 

He growled, “WHAT?” 

Frederick stood at his left, taken aback. “I was just going to inform you that your reservation is soon at the restaurant.” 

Hannibal sighed, standing, “I apologize, it has been a tiring few days.” 

Hannibal spent the remainder of the evening chewing on sub-par veil and lamenting the wait for taste of Will, he almost missed the conversation that was going on behind him if not for a word that had his attention. 

“Mr. Chilton says that there is a werewolf hunter in the lodge! That the hunter is an expert, and that they’re going to catch the wolf before tomorrow!” 

He turned, seeing two tables chatting across from each other one of them a young woman and a man who looked like he didn’t belong here for the flannel clothes he wore though the woman wore the same. The other couple were quite distinguished, Hannibal thought he smelled gunpowder in the direction of their table. 

“A werewolf hunter?” he asked. 

The man’s wife looked excited, “Mr. Chilton said there’s someone going after the beast!”

Her husband laughed, sipping his beer as he teased, “Bella, you shouldn’t believe all that nonsense. Really? Werewolves?”

The man and young woman both said nothing, eating of all things a cheeseburger and a baked potato. Hannibal hadn’t even been aware that was on the menu. 

“I choose to believe your wife, sir, she seems quite knowledgeable. Who do you think the hunter could be?” 

Bella laughed, “Jack you just don’t want to believe in anything!” she turned to Hannibal, “I don’t know! It’s so exciting though, isn’t it?” 

Hannibal eyed the man and young woman, sniffing the air and realizing the gun powder was not from Jack and Bella’s table it was from theirs. 

“It is.” 

Hannibal spent the remainder of the meal attempting to listen in on the conversation between the man and the young man but they didn’t speak, no doubt they’d be uncovered by the werewolf among them. 

He followed them out when they ‘went for air’ surprised himself how easy it was to dispatch of them both, breaking the woman’s neck and biting her father’s throat out with ease.   
Werewolf hunters indeed. 

Hours later, he attempted to ready himself to see Will at eleven forty-five washing properly any blood splatters he’d encountered killing the hunters and headed for room 313. 

He tapped on the door, frowning as he entered the room surprised to see it open. 

What he encountered stopped him short, anger spattering up before he smelled the blood in the air. 

“I had wondered why you did not let me touch you,” he said, getting Will’s attention as he fed on a lovely young woman who was sprawled half naked across his bed. 

He turned his bloody mouth to Hannibal, “Oops.”

Hannibal came closer, Will’s eyes never leaving him, “I have never encountered a vampire before, Will, you are the first.”

Will leaned down to lick at the woman’s throat, “Lucky me, Darling,” he sniffed the air, “Did you just come from a dinner party?” 

Hannibal smiled, sitting on the bed as he set down the wine bottle he’d brought with him. 

“I dispatched of a pair of hunters, they were…not as appetizing as I expect you will be.”

Will gently moved the woman to the floor, touching her neck as he spoke, “She’s not dead, I don’t kill them.”

Hannibal frowned, “Why?”

Will stood up, walking across the room to light some candles, “I don’t kill my food, not like you…werewolf.”

Hannibal smiled. “I was hoping you knew.”

Will opened up a drawer as he spoke, “Of course, you might as well have it written on your forehead. Most wolves are all stuffed shirts who think they deserve everything that’s coming to them, and everyone.” 

He closed the drawer, suddenly turning around with his shirt open and Hannibal’s eyes flashed. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes. But you don’t always get your way, werewolf,” Will said, stopping at the end of the bed and crawling across it to get to Hannibal looming over him as his own eyes flashed right back red. 

Hannibal touched his cheek, ice cold, he wondered what it would feel like against his inner thighs. “I seem to be getting my way now, don’t I?”

He almost didn’t feel the knife at his heart, but froze when he did his eyes widening at Will who grinned. 

“You got the wrong hunter.”

Hannibal let out a breath, “I see.”

Will made no move to stick it in, “You deserve this, you know. You all do.” 

Hannibal swallowed, his teeth lengthening as he saw Will’s own do the same, “You are quite correct, Will.”

Will frowned. “What?”

“I do deserve death, and I would prefer it be by your hand. I imagine you’ve killed quite a lot of my kind.”

Will swallowed, inhaling, “Yes. Dozens.”

Hannibal reached up to his cheek again, touching it and reveling in the tremble he caused. 

“So smelled divine even before you were covered in blood,” he complimented, making Will laugh. 

“I’m holding a knife to your chest.”

Hannibal leaned up to kiss his neck, “Yes, you are.” 

Will sighed, his grip loosening as he said, “I’m…I’m gonna kill you.”

Hannibal’s hands came down his torso and under the front of Will’s pants, making him groan. “Later, Will, after.”

Will dropped the knife as they rolled over, Hannibal on top as he smiled down at him. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Will moaned as Hannibal tore open his pants to get a look at him. 

Hannibal’s teeth glinted in the moonlight. “Of course, Will,” he placated him, just before taking Will’s length in past his lips. 

Will moaned, shivering as Hannibal’s warmth overtook his coldness, hissing, “I mean it.” 

Hannibal nodded as he began to pleasure the monster below him, not long after swallowing Will’s passion on his tongue, the taste an addiction he would loathe losing.

Later Hannibal heard Will say licking down Hannibal’s bare chest, biting at his skin, “I’ll kill you tomorrow.” 

“Of course, Will,” he sighed, leaning up to his touch, “You can bite me harder, I will not break.”

Will hissed, biting down and making him moan at the sensation of his blood being taken. 

He longed to put his hand in Will’s hair but kept himself back, until Will took the hand himself bringing Hannibal’s fingers to his head. “Perfect,” he praised, “I do not…” 

Will bit down harder, and Hannibal was surprised when he crashed over the edge, coming in his pants his hips lifting against Will’s bareness. He shuddered, Will pulling his mouth off to lick at the wound. 

“I…”

Will smiled, “You liked it?” 

He touched Will’s cheek, “I…I have never…”

Will was pleased, he could feel how warm his blood made Will and it gave Hannibal a sense of pride he had not felt in a very long while. Will fell back on the bed and stared at him, touching Hannibal’s chest. 

“Will, you do not have to wait till morning.”

Will saw the blade on the bed behind him, picking it up and staring at Hannibal with a frown. “I’ve never…this has never happened before.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand, “That pleases me. I am your first wolf as you are my first and last vampire.” 

Will swallowed, “I…”

Hannibal moved Will’s hand to his chest, pressing the blade there. 

Will did not move. 

Hannibal made no move either, waiting for the decision that could only belong to Will alone. 

“Our combined smells will be the perfect last scent to fill my senses.” 

Will said, “There’s one more night of the full moon.” 

“Yes.”

He sighed, “You’re gonna kill someone again. Why?”

Hannibal thought for a moment, “I have no reasoning, I…enjoy the act.” 

Will pressed down and he hissed, “Don’t. Don’t kill anyone.” 

Hannibal thought for a moment about lying, saying yes and then breaking trust between them before instead telling the truth. 

“I cannot do that, Will. I will not go against my nature.” 

Will sighed, “I…”

“You should not be going against yours either,” Hannibal finished. 

Will blushed, Hannibal’s blood in his veins making it easier to do so. 

“I’m not. I kill wolves, I…”

“You should be taking your fill of the sustenance you need not letting these humans go. I saw the look in your eyes as you tasted her,” he said, looking down at the floor to where the woman still lie asleep on the ground beside the bed. 

Will swallowed, “I…I forgot she was there.” 

Hannibal touched his face, “I did not. You are hurting yourself to help those who would kill you if they knew the monster among them and you know it.”

Will frowned, moving away from his hand as he pressed down again making Hannibal growl. “You just want me to let you go.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s own and pushed down, the silver burning into his skin. 

“I do not, if it means going against your nature. Kill me. Kill her. Kill them all.” 

Will’s eyes turned red, and Hannibal felt his own flash yellow in return. 

“Shut up,” Will hissed. 

Hannibal smiled, “I will die happy knowing you’ve penetrated me as yourself, finally.”

Will growled, letting go of the knife as he kissed him, panting into Hannibal’s mouth as he took control. He bit at Hannibal’s tongue and Hannibal growled, moving closer to him as Will sucked more blood that made him hard even as his pants dried from their earlier encounter. 

“Will,” he begged, “Oh Will, please,” as Will pulled back with blood on his lips and his eyes glowing. 

He was panting, fighting for breath as he hissed, “I…I…”

Hannibal touched his face, moving down to Will’s mouth where he ran a finger over blood soaked lips before bringing it to his own mouth to taste. 

Will purred, “Hannibal.”

“We could kill her together.” 

Will’s eyes went to the side of the bed, the woman stirring. “I’ve…I’ve never done it before.”

Hannibal smiled, leaning up even further as he touched Will’s fangs were they glittered in the moonlight. “I will teach you.”

The body was found the next morning, torn to pieces and drained of blood completely, though Hannibal and Will were both long gone before then traveling by train towards a future unknown.


	3. Episode 2: And All Through The House

The body lay still and bloody on the floor, Will’s shoulders shaking as he started to come down from the adrenaline rush. 

His husband was dead. 

He smiled, a rush of relief and happiness overcoming him as he realized that there was nothing to fear anymore and no one who would follow them when they ran.

“Daddy?” 

Will stopped, turning and smiling at his daughter. “Abby, you should be in bed sweetheart. Santa is coming soon.” 

Abigail stood on the stairs, clutching her teddy bear as she whined, “But I wanna see him! I wanna see when he comes!”

Will sighed, walking over and beginning to direct her back up the stairs. “Come on, honey, you know Santa won’t come when you’re awake.”

She sighed, “Where’s Matt? I wanna say goodnight to Matt!”

Will picked her up easily, kissing the corner of her forehead as he lied, “Your stepfather is sleeping sweetie, just like you should be.”

Abigail frowned, “You lie, he just doesn’t wanna say goodnight to me.” 

Will brought Abigail into her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. “That’s just not true, sweetheart. He loves you.” 

Will tried not to remember the time when Matt called her “a little fucking brat” and told Will he should’ve just “let her bitch grandmother take her.” 

He sat down on her bed after she got under the blankets, touching her head as she asked, “Do you think Santa’s gonna come tonight, Daddy? I’ve been good, right?”

Will kissed her forehead. “Yes, sweetie. You’ve been perfect. I’m sure he will. Now go to bed.” 

He stood, ready to walk out when she said, “It’s too hot, Daddy, can you open the window?”

Will sighed, “Abby, it’s thirty below outside. You don’t want to get a cold.” 

“Pleeeeassse?” 

Will cracked the window a bit and then kissed her on the forehead again, “Now go to bed, no more waking up.” 

She sighed, closing her eyes. “Goodnight Daddy.” 

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

Will closed the door behind him, leaning against it and smiling. They were safe now. Matt was gone, there was no reason to try to leave. Not at all. He looked at the bruises on his arms, touching them lightly as he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. The body was where he’d left it, a pool of blood blossoming on the rug. 

He hurriedly wrapped Matt up in the rug, putting on his coat before heaving him over his shoulder and carrying the body out the door into the snow. The well in the back yard was the perfect place to throw Matt where no one would look. He strained himself as he attempted to lift him over the edge of the well, when a voice scared him into dropping the body. 

“It would have been wiser to wear gloves,” the voice said, making him turn around. 

The man was wearing a Santa Claus suit, smiling at Will. 

“I…I…”

“You do know that most policemen check for fingerprints, and the body will not have decomposed properly enough not to show them also the…”

Will stared, shaking as he imagined all the reasons why someone would be in his backyard at eleven o’clock at night, without a jacket in thirty degree weather. “You…”

The man held up an ax, covered in blood, and Will scrambled up from the ground, backing up and eyeing the open door to his house. 

“I could help you dispose of the body,” the man offered. 

Will calculated how long it would take him to run into the house, lock the door, and grab the phone from his pocket to call the police. The odds were not against him completely depending on how fast this maniac was. 

“Running will only make me chase you,” the man said, his face seeming familiar in Will’s mind though he didn’t know why.

He took off running, the man right behind him as got through, a hand in the door as he wrestled with closing it, biting at his and crying out in triumph when the door was clear to lock behind him. 

Will’s chest heaved from effort and adrenaline, he had tears in his eyes as he thought of Abby asleep upstairs. He grabbed the phone from his jacket pocket just as he looked out the window, seeing nothing but Matt’s body in the grass, snow covering it. 

Matt. 

He thought of then police coming here, having to explain the body when the maniac who’d chased him was carrying an axe and not a fireplace poker, the same poker that was washed and cleaned sitting on his kitchen table.

There would be no way to hide that he did it, none at all. He shook with fear and indecision, thinking of the risk and if he should just take it for Abby’s sake. 

“You are a lot faster than the last person I ran across.” 

Will’s eyes widened as he looked up, seeing the maniac standing in front of him with a smile on his face. “I…please.” 

The man frowned, “I was not going to hurt you, I was only offering a suggestion.” 

Will felt tears on his face as he asked, “What do you want? I have money, I…”

The man walked towards him, standing so close that Will could feel breath across his face. “Do you not know who I am?”

Will shook his head, “I…”

“Hannibal Lecter.”

Will felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he remembered. The Chesapeake Ripper, the cannibal who had killed and eaten all of his victims while serving them to dinner guests. 

“You…”

“I escaped my confines and…came across others, but none as interesting as you. Your kill is currently resting in your backyard and the police will be making their rounds looking for me in nearby homes. What will you do?” 

Will heard a tired, “Daddy?” making him cry out though Hannibal put a hand over his mouth. 

“I will not hurt her, I would never hurt her.” 

Will’s face was covered in tears as Hannibal moved his hand and he called out, “Go back to bed, sweetie. Santa won’t…”

“Santa?” he turned, seeing Abigail standing beside them with wide eyes. 

Hannibal smiled, turning and bowing to her. “I am afraid not, little one, but I am one of his helpers. He is quite busy this evening and I know he would be very upset to find you awake.” 

Abby’s eyes widened as she nodded, “I’ll go back to bed! I…” she ran off and Hannibal didn’t move, watching her go. 

“She is a beautiful child.”

Will knew he had a gun in his bedroom closet, which was upstairs and way too far to run to without being caught. 

“Please.”

Hannibal frowned, “As I have stated, I would not harm a child nor do I have any intention of harming you.” 

Will swallowed, standing against the door frozen. “I’m supposed to believe that.”

“The body, he was your…”

“My husband,” Will finished, feeling fear at the word but relief that Matt was dead.

Hannibal reached out and Will almost fought against the gentle touch that went across the bruises on his arms, “He deserved harsher punishment for harming you. He did not harm your daughter?”

Will felt tears on his face as he shook his head. “No, he…I was…I thought he would that’s why I…”

Hannibal touched his face, wiping away the tears there. “You were justified in his death, I applaud your fierce need to protect what’s yours.”

Will felt relief at the words, almost falling but he didn’t trust the man in front of him. 

“What do you want?”

Hannibal smiled, “I wanted a distraction, but I found you instead, I would be your excuse and alibi for his death if you so desired.”

Will shook his head, “Why?”

“I do not like to a beauty such as yourself crying over someone so unworthy, and I…I would have liked to see you kill him.”

Will let out a breath, “Hannibal, I…”

“I will dispose of the body, cut it to pieces before I make my leave.” 

Hannibal moved Will away from the door and Will allowed it, almost speechless as he walked outside again with no coat or cover of any kind. He went to the window, watching as Hannibal cut Matt’s head with the ax and then threw his body into the well before looking over his shoulder. He nodded once to Will who let out a breath as he started to walk away, calling out, “Shower! You…you should change your clothes.”

Hannibal stopped, smiling, “You would invite a killer into your home willingly?”

Will swallowed before he admitted, “I am a killer too, remember?”

Hannibal nodded once and walked up to the porch, his hands covered in blood as Will lead him towards the downstairs bedroom and into the attached bath. 

“You…if you want to stay the night, I…”

Will felt a hand on his shoulder as he stood there, closing his eyes. 

“Your name, you have never once told me your name.”

Will turned and they were so close he could feel the cold in Hannibal’s body against his own. “Will. Will Graham Br…Will Graham now, I guess,” he laughed. 

Hannibal put a bloody hand to his cheek and he didn’t flinch. “It was nice to make your acquaintance.” 

Will waited for more and Hannibal moved away, heading for the bathroom leaving Will aching for something he shouldn’t. 

He headed upstairs and into his own bathroom, washing the blood from his face. He took a deep breath and went towards his bedroom, hearing the water running downstairs as he got under the blankets. 

The guest bedroom was empty when he woke, the bed made and he found the rug he’d killed Matt on cleaned and rolled up in the garage. Abby had a lovely Christmas, and Will tried not to think of Hannibal and the ache he’d felt at that one little touch. 

When the postcard arrived a month later from Paris, the words: You are so much stronger than you think. 

Will put hand over his heart, sighing. 

“Daddy?” 

He smiled at Abigail and put the card on the fridge, “Yes, baby?”

She picked up the newspaper and held it out to him, Hannibal’s face on the cover. 

“Why is Santa’s friend on the newspaper?”

Will grabbed it, staring at the headline. 

LECTER STILL AT LARGE 

He sighed, “He’s important, baby, more important than Santa.”

Abby frowned, “Is he a bad man, Daddy?” 

Will touched the paper and said, “Yes, honey.”

He got another post card a week later, from the same address. Will had looked it up and saw it was a café in Paris, Hannibal would not use his actual address but Will suspected the cards were a way of luring him there. 

This one said: I woke last evening with want of your cheek against my fingers and your breath on my face. 

Will wanted to throw it away but kept this one as well, putting it in his bedside table and trying not to think of it. 

One month, one postcard turned into five, until he couldn’t take it anymore at the last.

It read: No matter how much time goes by I will not forget the fierceness in your eyes and how even now just the thought of you makes me ache to touch you again. 

“Abby, we’re going on a trip.” 

Abigail was excited to go see where Belle lived, talking a mile a minute on the plane as they flew there though she fell asleep during the ride. 

Will was insane, he knew that, none of his friends understood why he’d suddenly take a trip and rip Abigail out of school but he couldn’t stop himself from going. 

As he sat with Abigail at a table outside the café, he thought maybe this was a mistake. What if Hannibal had moved on? What if this was just a lure and once he got there Hannibal killed him and took Abigail for his own?  
He was sipping his coffee, worrying, when a voice cut right through his fears. 

“It has been more than one hundred and twenty four days since I last saw you, and you still take my breath away.”

Will turned, seeing Hannibal standing there at his side, his hair longer than Will remembered and a beard on his chin. He let out a breath, “I…I’m crazy.” 

Abigail said, “Daddy, it’s Santa’s friend!”

Will smiled as Hannibal sat down beside him, taking Will’s hand and smiling at Abigail. 

“Santa says hello, darling, have you taken care of your Daddy?”

Abigail nodded, “Daddy was sad when Matt went away, but he started to get letters that made him smile and we put them on the fridgerator! He’s got a whole bunch!”

Will blushed and Hannibal kissed his hand, “I would like to see them.”

Abigal said, “Daddy says this is where Belle lives!”

Hannibal’s smile widened, “Yes, I believe it is. I would like to show you every part of Paris, if you would like that?”

Abigail nodded, “Can we see the Beast’s castle?”

Hannibal looked at Will. “Yes, I believe I know exactly where that is.” 

Will laughed, moving their hands closer together as he said, “Does that make me Belle?”

Hannibal moved in closer to his cheek and kissed it, making Will shiver. 

“Only if you want to be.”

Will let out a breath and said, “I’ll let you know.”


	4. Episode 44: What's Cookin'?

Will Graham was going out of business. 

He sighed, staring at the night's receipts and small stack of money in front of him. 

Apparently, no one wanted to eat an all squid menu. 

He sighed again, putting hands over his face. 

"Is it very bad?"

Will moved his fingers, smiling sadly at Hannibal who was taking off his apron. 

"Sixty one dollars and fourteen cents. Most of that was from coffee at breakfast."

Hannibal frowned, folding his apron as he said, "Your breakfast squid sandwich is not as enticing as you had imagined."

Will tried not to let emotion take over him but failed, leaning against the counter as he said, "Mr. Verger is gonna kill me."

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, "He has..."

"I owe two months rent and in a week it'll be three," Will sighed again, "And I haven't even been able to pay you."

Hannibal smiled, reaching out to take his hand, "I can wait, Will, all that matters is your vision. Your design."

Will smiled, tears in his eyes, "Thank you but..."

Hannibal patted his hand before he let go. "No arguments."

Will remembered three months prior when he had first opened the restaurant that no one wanted to work at despite countless replies to his ad. Squid seemed to bother people but all it did was remind Will of a happier time on the fishing boat with his father. He just wanted to make something of his father's favorite meal. 

Something beautiful. 

Then Hannibal had come in, scuffed slacks and a threadbare shirt but walking with the air of a man who was used to more. He'd taken one look at Will's recipe book, smiling up from it to ask, "When can I begin helping you see your vision?"

It had taken him weeks to realize Hannibal was a drifter, sleeping in halfway houses and shelters, and immediately offered the other bedroom of his home for the other man's use. 

They had lived together since. 

Hannibal began wiping down the counters as Will went to clean the tables, both looking up when there was a knock. 

Will groaned, "It's Mr. Verger, shit, I guess I better get this over with."

He walked to the door and unlocked it as Mason Verger his landlord walked inside. Mason was a shark, Will couldn't help but be intimidated by him but tried not to show it. 

"Hello Mister..."

"Mr. Graham, did we or did we not agree that yesterday you would get me my money?"

Will stepped back, nearly stumbling.

"I, yes we did but see I..."

Mason poked him in the chest, "But you don't have it. Do you?"

Will swallowed, "No sir."

Will could see Hannibal heading for them and turned to shake his head, surprised when the other man stopped just staring. 

"Well, I'm gonna have to evict the fuck out of you and your shitty restaurant, you'll see me..." Mason hissed, “…tomorrow with a court order and the fucking police.” 

Mason tried to leave and Will ran at him, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall. “You can’t do that! This is…” 

Mason’s eyes widened and he growled, “Let me go.”

Will dug his nails in and he yelled, “This is my LIFE! You don’t know….”

Will felt a hand on his arm, turning to attack but stopping when he saw it was Hannibal.

“Will, let go.” 

He did, Mason spitting, “YOU’RE CRAZY! I’M CALLING THE COPS!” 

Will watched him go, panting as he felt tears on his face. 

“I just…I just wanted to…”

Hannibal rubbed his arm, his touch moving down to his hand, “I know, Will, but getting yourself arrested will not help you in any way. You need to calm yourself.” 

Will wiped his face, gently pushing Hannibal back as he closed the door and locked it again. “I think I’m done for the night, can you…?” 

He handed Hannibal the keys just as Hannibal said, “Of course,” and left feeling worse than before. When he got to their apartment he fed Winston, who begged for attention that Will was in no mood to provide, before falling asleep on the couch almost immediately. 

Will woke with a kink in his neck, groaning as the alarm went off. 

He almost considered not waking up at all, leaving the restaurant closed since more than likely Mason had called the police and put up an eviction notice over his door but instead he sighed and headed for the kitchen. 

Where Hannibal was awake, making what smelled like the best thing Will had ever eaten. 

“Is that steak and eggs?” he asked, sitting at their kitchen table. 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, I…I hope you do not mind, you were distraught and I took the liberty of contacting this meat supplier I know…”

Will frowned, “How do you know a meat supplier?” 

Hannibal put the steak and eggs in front of him, Will moaning when he bit into it. 

“I have had many different jobs, Will, and worked in more than restaurant kitchen,” he said slyly, sitting across from Will and digging in, “I took the meat and used an old family recipe that I have not had the chance to use in quite a long time. I’m glad you enjoy it.” 

Will nodded, closing his eyes at every bite, “Enjoy it? God, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

Hannibal smiled.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence, both savoring the meat as Will asked, “You have more of this?” 

Hannibal frowned, looking uncomfortable as he confessed, “I hope you don’t mind, I took the initiative and put the rest of the supply he gave me in the freezer at the restaurant.” 

Will smiled, licking his mouth as he finished, “If all of his meat tastes this good, I’d change the menu immediately. I wish you’d taken initiative sooner.” 

Hannibal seemed pleased, “I will continue to do so then, at your request.” 

They headed for the restaurant and to Will’s surprise there was no eviction notice on the door as he started to unlock it, “Maybe Mr. Verger had a change of heart after all? I doubt it, but…hell it’s something good for once I won’t question it.” 

Hannibal was at his back as they entered, putting down all the seats and setting things up for the day. When the first costumer came in asking for coffee Will told them they were going to try something new and would they like a sample taste? 

The woman, red haired and skeptical, frowned, “For free?”

Will nodded, “Complimentary with your coffee.”

She shrugged, “Sure.” 

As soon as Hannibal put the steak and eggs on, one costumer turned into two, then three, and by lunch the entire restaurant was full for the first time since Will had opened. 

Will was walking around refilling drinks and taking orders, smiling and rushing back to Hannibal whose smile was just as bright as his own. “Rich, Hannibal, we’re going to be rich,” he grinned. 

Hannibal corrected, “You mean, YOU will be rich Will. Not me.” 

Will laughed, “You think I’m not going to make you a partner in this? After your brilliant meat supplier and your fantastic recipe? Hell a steak house isn’t the most inventive but you’re amazing! No one can cook things this fantastic!” 

Hannibal preened under the praise, his cheeks slightly tinged with red, “Thank you, Will, I…I am very grateful.”

He grinned. “No need to thank me, I should be thanking you! You saved my restaurant!”

Will turned to see one of his best customers, Officer Crawford, walk in and startle in surprise. He went towards him just as Jack headed right for him. “What the hell, Graham? I’m gone for less than a day and you actually get a real place going here?”

Will laughed, “Jack, I saved you the best seat right at the counter.” 

Jack sat down and took a deep breath, “No more squid sandwiches for my lunchtime? Damn. That steak smells great.”

Will nodded, “It tastes even better, I’ll have Hannibal put one on for you.” 

He called out, “One number 4!” and saw Hannibal nod before Will turned to Jack again. 

“How goes criminal life in the big city, Jack?”

Jack sighed, “You didn’t hear?”

Will frowned. “About…?”

“Your landlord, Mason Verger. He’s missing. They found his car abandoned about a mile from here, blood all over the seat.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “They think he’s dead?”

Jack winced, “That much blood, if he’s walking around he’s a superhero.”

Will sighed, “Wow, I…he was just here last night.”

Jack paused, “Was he?” 

Will swallowed, filling Jack’s coffee, “Yeah I, probably said goodbye to him around 9? I’m not sure.” 

Jack seemed odd to him as Will went to put back the coffee, heading for Hannibal who tinged the bell that meant food was done. He seemed to notice Will’s face because he asked, sweat faced and panting, “What’s happened?”

“Mr. Verger is missing, Jack…I think I said something I shouldn’t and Jack thinks I’m involved.”

Hannibal frowned, “You were with me last night, Will, there is no need to worry I will give you a solid alibi.” 

Will nodded, “Yeah I…how’s the meat supply doing?”

Hannibal winced, “I may have to go back in the freezer.”

Will sighed, “All right, I…I could hold the freezer open for you.” 

Hannibal seemed to stare deeply at him for almost too long but he said, “No, I…do not believe that to be necessary, at least not yet.”

Will frowned as he left, heading around to check on tables again and feeling almost light headed as he imagined the take at the end of the night. 

By the time they closed at nine, Will was exhausted but had never been happier. 

He sat at one of the booths, his head on the table as he watched Hannibal cleaning up the tables. “I’m exhausted.”

Hannibal smiled, “It was a very long day.” 

Will smiled, not lifting his head. “Tell me about it,” he yawned, “Come and sit down you’ve been working harder than I have. I’m gonna have to hire some wait staff soon at the rate we’re going today.”

Hannibal put grabbed his rag and headed for the table where Will sat, sliding in across from him, “Yes, some extra help would keep you from running through so often, I was quite worried for your stamina.” 

Will blushed, lifting his head, ‘I think I have absolutely fantastic stamina.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his face, Will shivering, “I would have no idea of that, now would I?”

Will licked his lips, “Do you…I…” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, Will sighing into the touch as he leaned across the table, almost crawling on top to get closer. They pulled apart after a moment, Will pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s as he confessed, “I can’t believe that took us so long.” 

Hannibal kissed him again, sighing, “Yes, it…I was unsure of your interest.”

Will laughed, “I didn’t think, god it sounds so dumb now but I didn’t think it was appropriate.” 

Hannibal smiled, his fingers grazing over Will’s lips. “You have decided to be inappropriate?” 

Will grinned, standing and walking over to the other side of the table, holding his hand out for Hannibal to take, “I guess I have.” 

Hannibal stood, letting Will pull him close as they kissed once more. “I…before this goes any further I have a confession to make.” 

Will frowned, “I…what is it?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I…please come to the freezer with me.” 

“The freezer? What’s…”

Hannibal shook his head, “Will, please.” 

Will nodded and they headed towards the back, Will still confused what this had to do with anything. Hannibal unlocked it, staring at Will with a smile, “I hope this does not change your opinion of me.” 

Will frowned, “Hannibal, you’re scaring me.” 

“I do not mean to, please Will, hold the door open as I go inside.” 

Will let him inside first, holding the door and gasping, hand over his mouth as he moaned, “Oh god, Hannibal you…”

Inside the freezer, hanging, was Mason Verger. Hannibal had hung him on a meat hook and Will could see where several slabs of meat had been taken. He turned to Will with a dour look, “Yes, I…your vision, Will, I could not let him steal your restaurant from you. I could…” 

Will let go, running towards the garbage as he started to heave. He’d eaten human meat, he’d…god he’d eaten human meat and it was the best thing he’d ever eaten. 

When the vomit he expected didn’t come, he held the edges of the bin as he tried to breathe. A hand touched his back and he trembled, even as Hannibal rubbed circles and said, “I know your opinion of me has changed, I…this is not my first time.” 

Will slowly stood up straight, looking at him. “What…did…god, are you gonna hurt me? I…”

Hannibal reached out and touched his face, “I would never hurt you, Will, never.” 

Will said, “I….I should call the police, I…”

Hannibal’s grip on his back tightened, pulling Will in close. “What motive do I have, Will? I am not yet a partner in this business. You yourself were being evicted, not me. And the cleaver I used to kill him was yours.” 

Will pushed him away, “That’s blackmail.”

Hannibal frowned, “I do not want to do it, but if I must, I must.” 

Will felt teary eyed when he said, “I…you can sleep in the back tonight, I’d prefer it.” 

Hannibal said nothing as Will left, feeling like he’d just lost something amazing even before it had begun. 

When Will woke the next morning he almost didn’t want to go to the restaurant. They had gotten a strong crowd the day before but knowing what they were feeding people, he couldn’t in good conscience keep doing it. 

He sighed and began dressing for what was going to be his last day as a free man. 

The line that was outside the restaurant made him pause as he drove by, having to look for a parking space and settling on one about a half block away and walking from there. 

He smiled at the crowd, “I…hello, just give me a minute.” 

The door opened, he went inside calling out, “Hannibal?” and getting no reply. 

Will felt a pit in his stomach wondering if he’d gone, but headed for the back only for Hannibal to come out and pause. “Will, I…did not expect you.” 

Will swallowed, “There’s a crowd.” 

Hannibal’s facial expression did not change. “I am aware, I was just going to inform them that we are not open for business any longer.”

Will said nothing, feeling conflicting emotion as he watched Hannibal head for the door. 

“Wait.”

Hannibal stared back at him. “Yes?”

“I…just one more day. Just…I just want to know what it feels like to be successful. I…”

Hannibal walked to him, nodding once as he headed for the kitchen. “As you wish.” 

Will opened the door and took in as many customers as he could fit, taking orders though since they had no new menus it was just, steak, steak, steak. 

He took orders back and forth to Hannibal all morning, the two of them locking eyes multiple times though neither said a word and by noon when Jack Crawford came inside with a dour look on his face Will was feeling worse than ever. 

“Will, looks like business is still booming.” 

Will laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve been doing barbecue all along.” 

Jack lifted his coffee cup and Will filled it, “So, there’s been a break in the case about your landlord.” 

Will almost dropped the coffee carafe. “Oh? Did you find him?”

Jack sighed, “Nope, though it turns out some people said they saw him stumbling out of his car towards the woods. The animals could’ve got him, who knows? I still think there’s more to it, but my boss says with no evidence there’s not much we can do.” 

Will breathed a sigh of relief, “I really hope they find the person who hurt him, or possibly a body?”

“There’s some fancy metal that they found in the blood samples at the scene it’s not made anymore so we’re looking into it. My people should get a hit any day now,” Jack said, staring Will down. 

Will froze. “Oh, I…I hope they do.”

Will nearly collapsed as he walked over to share a look at Hannibal, his eyes wide as he mouthed, ‘He knows.’ 

Hannibal’s eyes went to Jack, who was staring down at the newspaper in his hand. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon sharing looks that seemed more comfortable, Will eyeing Jack as he continued to stay even after most of the crowd departed. It was eight p.m., Will saw two couples still left at the tables and Jack had just gone to the bathroom but he would be back. 

He walked into the kitchen and Hannibal caught him as he almost fell. 

“Will, calm yourself.”

Will grabbed him back, “He knows!” he hissed quietly, shaking, “The way he was looking at me! He…”

Hannibal’s dark gaze deepened as he suggested, “Then perhaps we need to put Officer Crawford on the menu.” 

Will stumbled back, “A cop, Hannibal? You don’t think people Will notice a dead cop?” 

Hannibal rushed Will, pushing him against the wall as he whispered close this ear, “Tell me which is better, Will? Going to prison and possibly getting the death penalty for murder or murdering someone who means nothing to you?” 

Will shook in his arms, staring at him with tears in his eyes, “I’m not a killer,” he whispered. 

Hannibal let him go, “I apologize for thinking I saw something in you that you refuse to acknowledge.” 

He went back to the stove and Will walked out, wiping his eyes and seeing Jack still sitting at the counter. “Lover’s quarrel?” 

Will sighed, smiling. “You can tell?” 

Jack smiled. “I’ve been coming here for months, Will, I’ve seen the way you look at him and him at you. It’s been a long time coming, I’m just sorry you’re having…difficulty.”

Will searched Jack’s face for the searching anger he’d seen earlier and saw it lingering just outside the surface. “Me too, I…I really like him.” 

Jack sighed, “If I just had one more day with my Bella, I would take it. I suggest apologizing and listening, you never know who the bad guy between you really is.”

Will laughed, “Yeah I…I guess.” 

The other two couples left, both complimenting the steak and asking if they were going to be adding more to the menu. Will gave vague answers and smiled as they left. 

Then it was just him, Hannibal, and Jack. 

Jack asked, “One more for the road.” 

Will gave him a refill and lingered there, “So, you have something you want to say?” 

Jack looked at him. “Do you?” 

Will swallowed, “Jack, I…”

“It’s me.” 

Will whipped around, seeing Hannibal as he stood in the doorway, “Hannibal.”

Jack sipped his coffee, “It’s you, or it’s him. I say it’s both, but that’s just a guess.” 

Hannibal came towards Jack, “I murdered Mason Verger and Will had no prior knowledge.” 

Jack stood up, “Is this a confession?” 

Hannibal stopped, “I can show you.”

Will let out a breath, “Hannibal, I…you don’t, it’s…”

Jack eyed them both and said, “Show me, then,” grabbing his gun and holding it as he followed Hannibal, waiting for Will to walk ahead of him. 

They headed for the kitchen and Hannibal played with the freezer, “I murdered Mason, brought the body here and Will served it to the customers.”

Jack cursed, “Shit, I ate it? It…fuck.”

Hannibal opened the freezer, his back to Will and Jack just as he heard a noise that made him turn around. 

Jack was clutching his neck, blood flowing from it as he fought for breath that didn’t come. Will stood holding a knife, panting and covered in his blood. “I couldn’t…I…”

Hannibal grabbed Jack, who started to get out of the kitchen, “Will, you have to finish it.” 

Will had tears in his eyes as he shook his head but he walked up to Jack anyway, plunging the knife into his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

Hannibal let Jack fall to the floor and held out his hand, “Will…”

Will dropped the knife, chest heaving as he fell to his knees. Hannibal walked calmly to him, touching his face as Will stared up at him. “You know we cannot stay.” 

Will nodded, “They saw him here, plenty of witnesses.” 

Hannibal slowly went to his knees, shuddering when Will climbed into his arms. “My beautiful Will.” 

Will was still fighting for breath, “I couldn’t let him take you, I couldn’t…let him take us. I…god, I think I’m in love with you.” 

Hannibal lifted Will’s chin to smile at him. “Those are the most beautiful words I have ever heard spoken before.” 

They shared a kiss that soon turned into more, Will trembling with need as he pulled at Hannibal’s shirt pushing him down into the pool of blood that was quickly covering the floor. 

He panted into his mouth, “I need, I,” he pushed him down hard and Hannibal growled, pulling at Will’s shirt and kissing back just as greedily. 

“Anything, Will, anything.” 

They made love like animals, clawing and biting each other till they exhausted every ounce of their passion on the floor beside the body. After, Will laying his head on Hannibal’s chest as he stared at Jack’s body. “You’ve done this before.” 

Hannibal’s hand was in his hair, feeling through his curls that Will was sure were now bloody just like the rest of him. “Yes, many times.”

“Why?”

It took Hannibal a moment to answer. “I…you could say it is my design, as yours was ounce squid and is now…”

Will lifted his head and smiled, kissing his chest. “This. My design is now this.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened, “I adore you.”

Will climbed on top of him once more and grinned, “Show me how much.” 

“I may be a murderer but I am still quite human,” Hannibal teased, pulling Will down to kiss once more. 

Will let out a breath, “We need to clean up and…go.” 

Hannibal touched Will’s face, the dried blood on his cheek making Hannibal feel an almost feral possessiveness. “We will get Winston and find other places to feed.” 

Will looked at him, his eyes soft, “We can take him to a shelter, or…”

Hannibal kissed him again, shaking his head. “I would not make you give up your pet, Will, and I have plenty of places for us to go.” 

Will laughed, “You’re a drifter, remember?”

Hannibal smiled. “Am I? Have you ever been to Lithuania?” 

Will frowned, “No? Why?” 

“You will like it there, as will Winston. Come, let us clean up and I will show you how to clean up a crime scene.” 

Later as they were leaving the restaurant, Hannibal throwing the match behind them as it went up in flames, Will asked, “What did you mean earlier, about if you were a drifter?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his neck as they went to the car, “Just because I drift, does not make me a drifter. It only means I do not want to be found.” 

Will opened his mouth to speak when Hannibal covered it, “Ask me later, Will. For now, we have plans to make. 

Will smiled, nodding as they entered the car and drove off towards the house grabbing Winston and taking off towards the airport. 

Not long after, sitting together in first class Will asked, “Where is it that we’re going? I probably should’ve asked.”

Hannibal covered him with a blanket and whispered, “Home, Will. We are going home.”


	5. Episode 12: The Thing From the Grave

Tales from the Crypt Episode 12: The Thing From The Grave

Will rushed in quickly, throwing off his coat as he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t look at the time and…” 

The photographer was fiddling with the camera as he answered, “It is not a problem, I am still in the midst of setting up.” 

Will sighed, “I’m so sorry, I just…”

The photographer looked up from the camera, his smile so inviting that Will smiled back. “There is no need for apology, Mister Graham.”

“Will.”

The photographer held out his hand and Will walked over to take it, “Hannibal Lecter.” 

The touch was firm but gentle, a warmth that Will almost didn’t want to let go of but knew he must, the separation making him frown as he mumbled, “I’m gonna go get changed.” 

The others milling around handed him the clothes and he changed, hoping that Matt stayed home for once and didn’t mess this up for him. He sighed, fixing his tie in the mirror only to walk out and see the other models already standing in front of the backdrop. 

He rushed over, standing awkwardly among them and waiting instruction as Hannibal figured out the scene. 

“Please Will could you move closer to the other models?” 

Will nodded, smiling slightly as he nearly fell into the two women at his side, “If I fall just make it look like it was on purpose, okay?” 

Hannibal smiled, “I always do.” 

The camera went off and Will started to relax, enjoying posing and fake laughing with the other models and thought that maybe this one time Matt wouldn’t ruin a shoot for him. 

“WILL!” 

He froze, paling and he tried not to cry, “I…dammit.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Will?” 

Matt stomped into view and raised his hands up, “Will! Willy! Fuck, you look so hot!” 

Will sighed, “Matt, you…” 

“Can I help you?” Hannibal asked, stepping in between Matt and Will when the man came towards him. 

Matt stared the photographer up and down, “Who the fuck are you? Huh?” 

“Someone who is supposed to be here, sir, as you are not.” 

Matt looked at Will with a sneer, “I’m his manager. He needs me.”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder at Will, “Will? Do you need this man here?” 

Will shook his head, “No.” 

Hannibal put his hands on Matt’s arms, “I believe you have your answer.” 

“He’s mine, you know? I’m sure you want to get your old man hands on him, but he’s fucking MINE,” Matt growled, pulling his arms away, “And you always will be, baby!” 

Will turned away and the woman at his right put an arm on his shoulder, “You okay?” 

“He’s just…” 

She rubbed his back, “It’s okay, I get it. I’ve had asshole boyfriends before.” 

Will wiped at his cheeks as he heard Matt shouting again, “He’s not my boyfriend. Not anymore.” 

“Will?” 

Will turned around, seeing Hannibal still standing there looking worried, “He is gone, I have seen to it.” 

Will smiled, “Thank you.” 

Hannibal smiled, “It was my pleasure.” 

The rest of the shoot went well, Will learned the other models names: Bev and Alana, and got their numbers promising to go out for a drink with them soon. He went back to dress and saw his phone was lit up knowing Matt probably called a dozen times. He’d changed his number too many times to count and still, Matt always found him. 

Always. 

Will ignored the messages and stepped out of the dressing room only to bump into Hannibal dropping his phone along with boxes Hannibal had been carrying, “Oh god, I’m sorry!” 

Hannibal picked up the fallen phone first, handing it to him, “My own fault, surely, not yours. Are you all right?” 

Will smiled, shoving the phone into his pocket, “Yeah. I just…he’s just a bad ex who won’t go away.” 

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek arm, “If you need anything,” he reached into his pocket to hand Will a card, “Do not hesitate to call.” 

Will took the card, smiling, “Thank you. I…thank you. I,” he laughed, “I feel so stupid.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “The best of us make mistakes at times, but this mistake is not something you should let rule your life.” 

Will nodded, “I won’t. Thank you, Hannibal.” 

The photographer patted his shoulder and said, “You are quite welcome.” 

Will left the studio feeling better than he had ever before, which only made pulling up to his house and seeing Matt sitting on the porch that much harder. He froze, terrified to get out of the car and also worried what would happen if he didn’t. Will immediately pulled out the business card and called the number, shaking as he locked the doors. 

“Hello?” 

“Hannibal? I…he’s here. He’s at my house and I…” 

Matt stood up, his eyes narrowing as he called out, “WILL! COME OUT BABY! COME ON!”

“Where are you? Will?” 

“In the car, I…I’m….”

“Drive, Will. Please.” 

Will did just that, driving off and feeling tears on his face as he heard Matt yelling and a rock went through his back window but he didn’t stop driving. 

“I….I drove away, I…I…”

“Meet me at the studio, Will. I will be there.” 

Will drove, barely able to see through his tears and when he pulled into the parking lot of the studio he saw Hannibal waiting outside. He ran towards him and could do nothing but fall into the photographer’s arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I don’t have anyone else, he runs them off and I just…” 

Hannibal loosened his hold, “There is no need to apologize, please come inside.” 

The inside of the studio was barely lit as Will let himself be led through the room, sitting down on a prop couch and fighting not to remember the sight of Matt coming towards him. 

“He’s gonna kill me. He is.” 

Hannibal took off his jacket, draping it over Will’s shoulders, “I will not let that happen. We will call the police.” 

Will laughed, “You don’t think I’ve done that before? It doesn’t matter, he’ll get me. He will.” Hannibal sat down beside him, the tension in his body making Will worried as he said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten you into this.” 

“You did not get me into this, Will, I offered help and you took it. I am glad that you have.” 

Will looked at him with a smile, “Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Someone has to be.” 

Will licked his lips as Hannibal touched his cheek, the lighting around them feeling more like it was purposely darkened instead of accidental even as Hannibal’s lips came to his cheek. The chaste touch made him swallow back a sob, “I’m sorry, I just…I….” 

Hannibal whispered, “You need to stop apologizing.” 

Will laughed, “Okay.” 

The photographer leaned back and suddenly reached behind his collar, Will watching curiously as Hannibal pulled up a silver necklace. He said, “I wish to give you this, it has gotten me through many hardships and I…believe it will be of some comfort to you. Please, turn around.” 

Will turned his back to the stranger who seemed too good to be true without thought, the necklace coming around his neck as he stared at the strange pendant that hung off the end. “It’s a deer.” 

“A stag, yes. It was told to me to be a symbol of protection, of truth, if you make a promise while holding it there is nothing that will stop you from keeping that promise.” 

Will turned around and Hannibal’s hand came to the pendant, staring up at him, “I will always be there to protect you, no matter what the circumstance.”

Will kissed him, the soft touch turning heated before long as he climbed into the older man’s lap. Their sighs melted into moans as Will let himself feel for the first time in a very long while, and when they were both lying across the couch half naked and breathless he whispered, “Thank you.” 

The two weeks that followed were the best of Will’s life, he’d allowed Hannibal to convince him into filing a restraining order against Matt who hadn’t appeared near them again and he got closer to Hannibal who tried to help get him modeling contacts again after Matt had made it so hard for him to get a job before. 

Days were spent going on jobs and nearly all of his nights at Hannibal’s house, letting the photographer wine and dine him as he felt loved for the first time in so very long.

“You know,” he teased, heading for his car after a shoot, “People are starting to talk. I had Bev ask me if we were fucking.”

Hannibal chuckled on the other end of the line, “Your response?”

“None of her damn business.”

“But she saw the necklace, and I’m not gonna ask how she even knows you used to wear it….”

Hannibal sighed, “Will, there have been many before you but I do not expect there to be any…”

He trailed off and Will frowned, key in the ignition as he asked, “Hannibal?”

There was a crash. “Will, do not come here.”

“HANNIBAL? What’s…?”

Will heard a grunt and shook with fear, tears in his eyes, “HANNIBAL? WHAT’S…?”

A breathless laugh.

“Old man can fight, baby, you picked a winner there.”

Will froze. “Matt.”

“You wanna see him alive again, get your ass here now.”

Before he could respond the line went dead and Will threw down the phone, tears in his eyes as he peeled out of the parking lot towards Hannibal’s home hoping he was okay.

Minutes later he pulled into the garage, the door shutting behind him as he tried to breathe.

He leaned down to pick up the phone where he’d dropped it, suddenly his hair yanked back as Matt whispered, “No, no, baby, I don’t think so. Come on, I have so much to show you.”

Will was shaking, tears making it hard to see but he let himself be forced out of the car and inside, “Where is Hannibal?”

Matt held onto his hair and put his arm around Will’s neck, pulling Will’s back against his chest as he whispered, “I’ll show you. Wait till you see.”

They entered through the kitchen and into the dining room, Will letting out a sob as he saw Hannibal slumped face forward onto the table. He moaned, “Oh…oh please…Matt, please…Hannibal please, help.”

Matt kissed his cheek, “Oh he’s long gone, baby, long gone. Fought like hell too, give me a black eye and might have broken some ribs but you can’t fight a knife in the heart.”

Will closed his eyes, “Why did you…it was me, it wasn’t… him, it was me. You…”

“You’re mine, baby, you know you are. Now I plan on spending all night reminding you just how much.”

He tightened his hold on Will’s neck and pushed them forward, Will struggling as they moved and he hissed, “This is only gonna make it that much harder later, Will, just…” he slammed him into the far wall in the living room, Will dizzy as he suddenly felt his clothes being torn, “…fuck it, I’ll start early.”

“Please, someone…Hannibal please,” Will moaned, face pressed into the wall as he felt Matt trying to tear away his clothes completely.

“No one is gonna help you, no one.”

Will was barely able to stand up straight as he waited for an assault that never came, instead sliding to the floor as the hold on him as gone and he stared his eyes widening as he saw exactly why.

Hannibal.

Hannibal had Matt in his arms and was tearing into his neck with his teeth, chewing and growling as Will fought to keep his eyes open.

The gurgling sounds of Matt losing his throat were retched in their beauty, Will attempting to sit up and his whispered, “Hannibal,” making the monster above him stop.

Their eyes met and Hannibal dropped Matt, the blood covering his face making Will struggle between smiling and being sick as they stared. “Will,” Hannibal’s voice was harder now, almost a growl.

Will tried to move and Hannibal knelt down, hands on his chest to keep him there.

“I’m sorry,” Will whispered, “I’m so sorry, I…it’s all my fault, it’s…” he grabbed the front of Hannibal’s blood stained suit, “Please, don’t leave me. Don’t.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, shaking his head, “Will, I…”

Will took Hannibal’s cold hand and put it on his neck, “I love you. I…don’t leave me.”

Hannibal touched the necklace that hung around his neck, “I don’t think I can stay, I…I do not wish to hurt you. I…”

Will smiled, pulling him in close for a kiss ignoring the taste in his mouth as the cold of Hannibal’s tongue touched his own. He pressed his cheek against Hannibal’s and whispered, “You would never hurt me. I know you wouldn’t.”

“Will, I may not have a choice in the matter.”

Will lifted his cheek and stared into Hannibal’s eyes devoid of color, pale and lifeless. He felt his heart warm at the sight. “Do you want to hurt me now? Are you hungry?”

“No. I feel quite full.”

Will took his hand and squeezed, unsure if he could feel it at all but Hannibal smiled at him as Will said, “We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

Hannibal sighed, “The body.”

Will grinned, “We can’t let good meat go to waste.”

Hannibal kissed him suddenly, hand coming around his neck as he pulled them close before trailing a path across Will’s cheek. The younger man moaned, “Hannibal, please…”

“I would pleasure you, now, every part of my body lives for you now quite literally.”

Will laughed, “And I’ll make sure it never stops.”


End file.
